ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Silent Fist
The Art of the Silent Fist is the second episode of the third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninja's efforts to evade the Digital Overlord's Nindroid minions while learning the secrets of the Techno Blades, which are the only way to save Ninjago from the technological menace. Plot The streets and parks of New Ninjago City are nearly deserted, its citizens fleeing in droves after the previous battle. A citizen unlucky enough to not make it out of the city spots a vending machine which offers him a drink. Suddenly, a Nindroid helicopter comes and scans the civilian. Identifying the man as not being one of its Ninja targets, the Nindroid moves on to the next sector while the civilian runs away in fear. Meanwhile in Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L. extracts the golden power that Lloyd used on a Security Mech, but it is not enough to create a body for the Overlord. Infuriated by his current condition, the Overlord, now in control of Cyrus Borg, turns his attention to the captured Sensei Wu, probing his memory to find out where the Ninja are hiding. Just outside, Garmadon's Monastery, the Ninja are busy hiding their vehicles. Nya gives Lloyd a techno suit to disguise him from any aerial drones. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Sensei Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While the Ninja hang out with Garmadon's students, Misako catches Nya staring at Jay and Cole. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about "the art of the silent fist." While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane discovers that the Techno Blades are gone. He searches the area and soon finds P.I.X.A.L., who had stolen the blades. Zane manages to catch her and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Sensei Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. Ninjas successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys Ninja's vehicles. After that, the Ninjas decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya stay together while Nya sends Lloyd and Garmadon to her secret Samurai X Cave where they find vehicle to fight. The Overlord sees that Cryptor didn't manage to catch Ninja so he activates Nindroid MechDragon to destroy them. Meanwhile, Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land, so they use Lou's Royal Blacksmith train as transport to the power station. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. When Cryptor sends Min-Droid inside, he fires the laser to the charge, and the glass gets damaged. Then Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids inside to destroy the charge. When Nya opens the door, Nindroids start firing lasers and break the glass. While Lloyd drinks water in a lake, MechDragon comes and spots him as the Golden Ninja. He quickly gets into vehicle with Garmadon, and they start getting away. While the Dragon starts interception, Lloyd fires weapons at it, but still can't destroy it. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L who climbed to the station to help Ninjas. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Inside the station, Cole fights Min-droid who tries to kick him, but hits the glass falling into charge, which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L who gets shut down. Lloyd and Garmadon then save themselves of the Dragon which falls down, because of power shutting-off, and gets destroyed. Characters *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Lloyd *Nya *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Cyrus Borg *Digital Overlord *P.I.X.A.L. *Misako *General Cryptor *Nindroid Warrior *Min-Droid Trivia *While the Overlord searches Sensei Wu's memory, him loosing the katana as a child, meeting Kai, fighting Garmadon in his dimension, being eaten by the Great Devourer, emerging from the snake's ruins unharmed, Lloyd becoming the Golden Ninja, being hugged by Misako, and reunited with his purified brother can be seen. *This episode features the Ninja's first battle with the Nindroids. *The Samurai X Cave is introduced in this episode, explaining where Nya kept Samurai X's suits and arsenal following the move to Ninjago City. Gallery Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg 28insidePowerStation.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg 28SamuraiCave.jpg ep2Cole&Jay.jpg 28Ending.jpg Lloydgoldentrondo.png|Lloyd doing his new Golden Spinjtzu Lloydtechno.jpg ZaneVs.Cryptor.jpg mechdragonshutdown.jpg|The Nindroid MechDragon being shut down. Jaytechno.jpg Zane'stechnoblade.jpg The Art of the Silent Fist3.jpg Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes